


Nós ganhamos

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 17:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Depois da batalha final.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nós ganhamos

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We won](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627210) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Prompt: 15. [stand to face me beloved](http://fsf-mod.dreamwidth.org/2763.html)

Sera se ajoelhou ao lado de Ellana, aliviada por ver que ela ainda estava viva. “Honeytongue,” Sera chamou suavemente, “você conseguiu. Nós ganhamos.” Ela a sacudiu mais urgentemente. “Por favor, abra os olhos, preciso saber que você está bem.”

Ellana piscou confusa. “Nós ganhamos? Alguém se machucou?”

Sera riu, porque era bem a cara dela se preocupar com os outros enquanto ainda estava caída no chão. “Todo mundo está bem menos Coryphy-shitheel. Você explodiu ele antes de decidir ir dormir. Foi incrível.” Ela ajudou Ellana a se levantar, e a abraçou firmemente contra seu peito. Depois de tudo, estavam bem.


End file.
